


Close Quarters

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [12]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Two enemies find themselves in a similar predicament.





	Close Quarters

The pain was the only thing he recognized with the deep breath he drew in; the cement surroundings assuring him the cold would be permanent.  
  
“You might wanna take it easy.”   
  
The sound of her voice, annoying and familiar, told him he was about to be very aggressively greeted by reality; rolling his head to the side, he was greeted by the fire red of her lips, “Claudia?”  
  
She shook her wrists to demonstrate the restraints she wore, similar to his, “Got any ideas, Morgan?”  
  
Jason wished he had one, but nothing came to him except another haze of darkness.


End file.
